We're No Different
by Silent's Screams
Summary: **FEMALE AVENGERS** Loki plans to attack the Avengers once more, but this time, with love and deception on their leader. However, he finds himself falling into his own trap.
1. Prologue

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! :D This is the new Female Avengers story I wanted to make! I wanted to show you what I might think the female Avengers looked like, so I made this story. Captain America is still known as Captain America, but instead of Steve Rogers, she is Ryan Rogers. The Hulk is now She-Hulk (she's much different from the one in the comics) and her name is Brianna Banner. Black Widow will stay the same, and she will still be Natasha Romanov. Hawkeye will be Hawkwing, and instead of Clint Barton, she is Claire Barton. Iron Man will be Iron Woman, and instead of Tony Stark, she will be Tania Stark. Thor will be Thia. Nick Fury will be Natalie Fury. And Loki will stay a male, and I can't wait to show you what I have in store. :3  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Loki watched the Avengers from afar, his eyes concentrated. _They think they defeated me,_ he thought, twiddling around his magical staff, wondering how he should approach his next attack. _I cannot be defeated._

He bent over, looking through the little vision on the floor. "Show me Ryan." Right away, the vision obeyed and it zoomed in on Captain America. She glanced around the area, panting from an attack of some other group of monsters. His eyes studied her cautiously and he murmured, "She thinks she's the leader. Oh please. I would like to see that be the way it's thought out... Funny." He got up and walked around. "Time for my next score."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
**

Ryan studied the sky above her. The clouds began to form oddly into strange shapes, and she tilted her head to the side to follow those ships. Finally, the clouds just disappeared, exposing the night sky. Stars shone brightly, some more than others. Around Ryan, the field was shining from the reflection of the moon and stars. The smell of fresh foliage drifted past her nose, and she sighed to let in the feelings of nature. Carefully, she rested down onto the grassy floor. Her eyes were still opened and watched the sky as if they were waiting for something important to happen.

Moments later, someone tapped Ryan on the shoulder. She woke up to the silver room on her flat bed. Beside her, an older black haired woman with dull brown eyes watched her with furrowed brows. Ryan wiped her eyes and yawned, while covering her tank topped shirt with a leather jacket, "What's wrong, Brianna?"

"Natalie needs to see you," Brianna shrugged, standing up. She still wore her lab coat and underneath it, she wore a blue collared shirt. Instead of jeans like Ryan, Brianna wore khaki, nice pants that looked like boys' school pants. Though, since it was covered, Brianna obviously didn't care for her style. She just had to work on the most products she could.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you why?" Ryan's eyebrow twitched.

"Of course not! You know that Natalie can be secluded and secretive, right?"

"Darn right I do," Ryan snickered a little and walked out of the room, Brianna on her heels.

As they walked through the hall, Ryan glared around her. The hall was long; therefore, they were already more than halfway through it. At the end of this hall, there was a silver, automatically opening door. When they reached that door, it slid open quickly, making a spray like sound as it did. Inside, Ryan looked over the balcony-like thing that helped her view the whole control room. Below this balcony, agents seemed to talk to themselves; however, they were only speaking to the engineers that worked outside. Among them, Natalie watched them with one eye, since her other eye was ripped out in a battle.

Natalie cracked her knuckles when she spotted them chatting at the balcony. She quickly ran up the stairs and held out her hand to greet Ryan, who shook her hand slowly. "Glad to see that you listened for once and got out of bed," Natalie raised a curious, slightly annoyed eyebrow at them.

"It took me a lot, but I accomplished it," Ryan stretched her arms, giving a plain smirk and a quick glance at Natalie, who just rolled her eyes.

Natalie just dully stared at her with that one eye that was cold and bitter. Ryan just looked at her arms and went on, "So what do you want, Natalie?"

"I want you to see what I caught on a sound system," Natalie walked back down the stairs, gesturing for Ryan to follow. So, Ryan did. She went by Natalie and looked up at a screen. On the screen, a long, white line spread across it. Natalie murmured, "Listen to the noise. Press that button."

Ryan looked in front of her, then a little bit below. She found a big, red button and headphones, which she put on, and looked for approval to Natalie, who was too busy to look back. So, Ryan shrugged and pushed her finger onto it. A loud screeching noise sounded from only the television. It spoke almost in another language, and it was hard to read what whatever the thing was saying. Narrowing her eyes, Ryan looked for clues.

Though, none was found.

Then, she began to play it backwards. She was meaning to rewind so she could hear it again, but it turned out to play backwards. She listened to it and it said, _"Meet me at night when no one is out. You'll know where."_

Shocked, Ryan took off the headphones and backed up. "W-What?"

"What happened?" Natalie and Brianna both said, rushing over at full speed.

"P-Play it backwards..."

Brianna took up the headphones and did what Ryan did. Her face was nowhere near shocked, and she shrugged, "I don't hear anything."


End file.
